A propos de famille
by lighty kun
Summary: Une famille c'est quoi ? c'est qui, est ce que tout le monde en a une ? Blutch a sa propre histoire ! Attention Yaoi et Lemon dans le second chapitre, si vous n'aimez pas ne regardez pas. Les tuniques bleues ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété des éditions Dupuis. P.S: c'est la première fois que j'écris à la 1 personne, une p'tite review fait toujours plaisir svp
1. A propos d'Arabesque

- Cornelius a-arrêtes... haa attends p-pas ici...

- Et pourquoi pas ici ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait dehors mon petit Blutch... Je crois même savoir que ça te plais, non ?

- M- mais on n'est pas seuls enfin !

Haa ! O-ooh ...

- Laisse toi faire...

"Et aller c'est repartit pour un tour...

Oula ça a l'air d'être la grande forme aujourd'hui...

Bon ça devient gênant là pourquoi il pense qu'être un cheval me rend aveugle à leurs ébats ?

...

Wouhou ! Blutch regarde : je grogne...

Je grogne parce que je veux pas vous voir vous bécoter ...

...

...

WHOOOOOOOOO !"

Après avoir fais entendre mon plus bruyant (et plutôt impressionnant je dois dire) hennissement, ils se séparèrent brutalement, je peux vous dire que j'ai rarement vu un regard aussi noir que celui du sergent, il était aussi noir que celui de mon maître était gêné...

Et pour vous donnez une idée il était aussi gêné qu'un cheval de clown avant sa première entrée sur la piste du cirque !

(Et non c'est pas du vécu )

Mon maître murmura quelques excuses vers son compagnon pour le calmer et se tournant vers moi, ne pût s'empêcher de réprimander un petit sourire amusé.

J'aime quand mon frère rit, ça me fait plaisir...

Je souffla vers le sergent comme pour le provoquer un peu plus, lui montrant que je me foutais bien de sa gueule comme il le soupçonnait...

Je n'ai rien contre le sergent ! Il est, certes, un peu débile, mais...

Il rend mon ami Blutch vraiment heureux, il le protège, le fait rire, l'écoute, l'aime...

Je n'ai vraiment rien contre lui...

J'aime juste un peu l'embêter et lui montrer que je ne suis pas "une vieille carne" !

Blutch, d'un air provocateur, lança a Chesterfield:

- Désolé Cornelius, mais comme j'essayais de te le faire comprendre tout à l'heure, Arabesque n'a pas envie de nous voir ... Dans certaines situations si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Blutch pour l'amour de Dieu ce n'est qu'un cheval !

Cette fois je grogne un peu plus fort dans sa direction, en avançant d'un sabot. Comme je m'y attendais il recule un peu, effrayé par ou je pourrai coller mon sabot...

- cchht ! Doucement ma belle, ne l'écoute pas, il est méchant...

En attendant la voix de mon ami je me calma instantanément, il monta sur mon dos et informa au rouquin qu'il allait faire une ballade avec moi, pour me "calmer". Hmph ! Je suis parfaitement calme je veux juste pas vous voir copuler, excusez moi hein !

- Sur ce, à plus sergent, fit en mimant un salut militaire avec un sourire moqueur.

- A tout de suite Blutch, tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire trop attendre, répliqua le rouquin d'un ton rieur et bon perdant.

Moi seule, pût entendre le petit:

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Cornelius... Je t'aime...

Ah les humains ! Pourquoi ils ont tant de mal a exprimer leurs sentiments ? Chez les animaux c'est plus simple: tu voix quelqu'un a ton goût, tu lui fais la cour ! Et si l'élu(e) de ton cœur est déjà pris, tu combat pour lui prouver ton amour ! C'est pourtant simple non ?

Mais bon, j'aime bien être la seule a savoir certaines choses sur mon humain. Il est spécial mon humain d'ailleurs...

Il est un des rares qui me parle comme à une humaine ! Les autres humains me parlaient comme si j'étais une sale bête ou un bébé stupide a qui il fallait tout répéter continuellement !

Lui, il me parle, me raconte tout, me conseille, écoute même mes conseils...

Lui il me comprend sans même parler ma "langue".

Tout doucement nous nous dirigeons vers une petite forêt, éloignée du camp des soldats. Il fut un temps ou j'aurai été sur qu'on en aurait profité pour tenter de déserter mais maintenant...

Les choses sont un peu différentes pour mon humain. Il a enfin une raison de rester dans cet enfer...

Et moi aussi du coup.

- Je sais a quoi tu pense, ma belle...

Tu penses qu'on pourrait déserter mais que moi je ne le ferai pas, hein ?

Je ne dis rien et je reste juste a le fixer pendant qu'il descend de mon dos et vient se placer devant moi.

Je cligne lentement des yeux pour approuver ce qu'il vient de me dire.

" Même quand je me parle juste à moi même il me comprend celui-la"

- Tu sais donc aussi que je ne me sens pas de l'abandonner...

La je le regarde en penchant la tête de côté et soufflant de mes naseaux.

- Oui d'accord je sais : ça c'est pas nouveau

Le message est bien passé.

Blutch aurait pu ne jamais se faire rattraper pas ce sergent si l'avait vraiment voulu, mais il n'a jamais pu se résoudre a l'abandonner...

À chaque fois que le sergent retrouve Blutch, il retourne au camp fier comme un coq alors qu'en fait mon humain se laisse tout simplement attraper pour ne pas se séparer de lui !

Mais ça il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il ose le dire !

C'est pourtant évident : il a toujours réussi à nous sortir de toutes les pires situations, des indiens, des confédérés, des meutes d'humains en colère...

et il ne pourrait pas s'échapper d'un simple sergent ?!

- Tu sais ma belle, je te le répète mais ... Ma proposition tient toujours tu sais...

Tu peux partir sans moi si tu veux, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu-

Je le coupe et henni fortement !

Chaque fois qu'on est seuls il me fait toujours la même proposition ! Mais partir sans lui...

C'est tout simplement hors de question !

Cet humain est mon humain ! Tout comme je suis son cheval. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi et nous nous sommes tout les deux acceptés comme compagnons de guerre, puis comme amis, puis comme inséparables.

Il n'est pas question que je parte sans lui !

- Je vois, reprend- t'il, tu n'a pas l'intention de partir hein ma grande ?

Autre soufflement, NON MONSIEUR JE NE PARTIRAI PAS !

- Tu es au moins aussi têtu que moi alors je suppose que je ferai mieux d'abandonner, hein ?

Cette fois ce fut un petit sourire amusé que je vit se dessiner sur son visage, en guise d'approbation je cala ma tête contre son cou.

Une seconde après, il fit de même et encercla mon collier des ces bras.

Nous sommes restés je ne sais combien de temps comme ça, dans la forêt doucement chauffée par le soleil de l'aurore.

Alors que je regardais les cimes des arbres chargés de feuilles traversées par la lumière encore rose du soleil, je sentie un doux et léger vent caresser ma tête...

Ainsi que de faibles tremblements venant de Blutch, puis bientôt une larme qui se posa sur mon épaule.

Inquiète, je me recula pour regarder mon ami, et qu'il se confie à moi, qu'il allège son cœur en me parlant comme d'habitude quand nous sommes seuls.

Je suis la seule personne devant qui il accepte de pleurer, depuis longtemps maintenant.

Attristée, je regarda son visage, d'habitude si posé, se laissé marqué par la tristesse...

Je n'aime pas quand mon frère est triste, ça me déchire le cœur...

Frottant ma tête contre son visage pour sécher ses larmes, je souffle doucement pour l'inciter à me parler.

- Tu sais Arabesque, dit il encore secoué de légers sanglots, tu es très importante pour moi...

Tu es ma sœur, mon amie et ma famille toute entière a toi toute seule...

Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée même que tu puisse mourir au champs de bataille par ma faute...

Mais malgré ça, tu choisis de rester avec moi, alors que tu pourrais retrouver ta liberté !

Les autres diraient que tu es un animal et que tu partira des que tu le voudras vraiment...

"Ne les laisse pas te faire croire ça Blutch..."

Mais je ne les croient pas...

Même pas un peu...

Tu es peut être un cheval et peut être que l'instinct de survie est plus important chez vous, mais...

Dans cette guerre nous sommes tous des animaux qui luttons pour notre survie.

Nous sommes tous pareils au fond...

Hé hé ma famille est une jument...

Et pourtant c'est normal, tu es plus une famille pour moi que presque tout les être humains que j'ai rencontré ...

Mais je m'en fiche...

Tu m'a soutenu, sauvé, amusé, réconforté, appris que cheval ou humain c'est n'est pas important... Que ce n'est pas ce que l'on est qui compte mais qui on est...

Les autres ont beau dire qu'un cheval est un cheval ce n'est jamais que son espèce...

C'est pareil chez les humains...

Il se détache de moi et me regarde dans les yeux, puis en caressant ma tête, le visage encore en larmes, il me dit avec un sourire rayonnant:

- Merci Arabesque...

Merci pour tout...

"Je sens que je vais pleurer...

On n'a jamais vu un cheval pleurer mais je crois que je vais pleurer..."

Il ne me faut pas tant de discours pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi est ma famille et mon ami, qu'il m'a redonné confiance en l'espèce humaine malgré leur stupides guerres, qu'il m'a sauvé autant que je l'ai sauvé, qu'il me fait rire lui aussi, que je suis fière d'être celle qu'il a choisit pour monture...

Non je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour ça...

Je me suis simplement frotter contre sa tête encore une fois...

Comme je l'aurai fait à un poulain ou à un frère...

Il ne tenta pas de ravaler ses sanglots : il m'avait comprise.

Il frotta sa tête contre la mienne en retour...

Comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant ou à une sœur...

L'amour est universel...

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est réservé a l'usage personnel entre les hommes...

Nous sommes restés ainsi je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps.

Puis doucement, Blutch s'éloigna de moi et me dit qu'il serait temps de retrouver le camps.

Un clignement de mes yeux lui indique que je suis d'accord, et nous étions repartit.

C'est drôle mais il ne s'est pas remis sur mon dos...

- Je préfère marcher à côté de toi aujourd'hui, répondit-il a ma question silencieuse.

Le camp était déjà bien animé a notre retour, les soldats se levaient un a un et commençaient a faire la queue pour se laver dans les lavoirs prévus a cet effet. Certains rigolaient déjà entre eux d'autres étaient déjà anxieux à l'idée de monter au front.

Blutch et moi n'avions même pas besoin de nous regarder pour savoir que nous ne prendrons même pas la peine d'imaginer ne pas faire notre petit numéro habituel.

Au milieu de tous ces soldats, Blutch repéra tout de suite son humain à lui et nous dirigea à sa rencontre. Il nous accueillis avec un regard doux et un petit sourire.

Je vis bien qu'il avait remarqué les larmes à peine sèches et le sourire de mon petit Blutch,

Je vis également que lui non plus n'avait pas besoin de parler a mon ami pour le comprendre...

Il rigola comme attendri et le serra dans des bras.

Blutch lui ne savait plus ou se mettre, le rouge lui était déjà monté aux joues.

Ensuite je vis, Chesterfield murmurer quelque chose à Blutch, je n'ai pas entendu mais ça l'a fait rougir encore plus ! Et je ne pensais pas ça possible !

Leur discrètes caresses ne leur suffirent bientôt plus...

Eh ça va pas recommencer quand même !

- Dis Blutch on devrait peut être de trouver un coin plus isolé je crois que Arabesque n'a pas très envie de voir ce qui va se passer...

Si nos globes oculaires n'étaient pas bien reliés a nos orbites on seraient en train de chercher nos yeux a tâtons par terre Blutch et moi...

Mais au lieu de ça, nous décidâmes de reprendre une expression plus digne que celles des merlans frits et de regarder le rouquin heureux de voir des progrès dans son petit cerveau.

- Bon aller viens là, y'a pas de temps à perdre !

Et avec ça il traina Blutch, a moitié hilare et a moitié gêné, vers la clairière dont nous venions.

Mais avant de partir, je vis Chesterfield me fixer du regard.

Je reconnus tout de suite de la reconnaissance et un petit air maladroit dans ses yeux, ainsi que le dessin d'un petit merci hésitant.

J'inclina ma tête et ferma les yeux, pour lui montre que je l'avais compris...

Je crois que lui aussi, il m'a comprise.


	2. A propos de Chesterfield

Après avoir remercié le che- euh Arabesque, je retourna a ma principale occupation : mon Blutch.

Je le traina par le bras en courant a petite foulées vers un endroit assez isolé pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages et relâcher la pression qu'il provoquait dans mon pantalon depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Enfin derrière un platane, notre course prit fin.  
Je le plaqua contre l'écorce dur, sachant parfaitement qu'il aime quand je me montre un peu "dur".  
Et ça tombe bien car a ce moment j'était très dur...

J'écoutais chacun de ses petits gémissements en me faisant violence pour ne pas le prendre directement.

- Cor- Cornelius ...  
S'il te plait...

Ok tant pis, je ne me retiens plus...

- Tu ne devrais pas m'exciter plus que je ne peux le supporter mon petit Blutch,  
Je me rapprocha de son oreille eu souffla, je ne vais pas y'aller très gentiment tu sais...  
Ma main descendit le long de son ventre, il savait très bien ou je la poserai.

Ma main se glissa dans son pantalon et saisit brusquement son sexe déjà tendu au maximum, et pendant que ma main parcourait son sexe vibrant de tout son long, j'enfonça deux doigts dans sa bouche pleine de gémissements.  
Ses yeux étaient a moitié fermés, ses joues rouges et sa voix plus aiguë que d'habitude...  
J'adore le voir comme ça...

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps et après avoir retiré mes doigts de sa bouche, je baissa son pantalon et son caleçon d'un coup sec.  
Dans ces moments la je me sens capable de me transformer en loup pour le dévorer a ma manière.  
- Je vais te bouffer...  
- Fais vite !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, j'enfonça mes deux doigts lubrifiés en lui.  
- Aah ! Aohh ! ...  
Je sais qu'il aime ça, je l'ai déjà prit beaucoup de fois auparavant.  
- T'as l'air d'aimer ça hein Blutch ?  
- Haann ... O-oui plus ...

En accélérant le mouvement de mes doigts encore une fois j'en profita pour mordiller ses lèvres, les lécher, les sucer, attraper sa langue pour la caresser avec la mienne.  
Enfin je retira mes doigts, écoutant sa plainte qui me réclamait encore.

Excité au possible, je défit mon pantalon et en sortis mon sexe que je présenta a son entrée.  
Puis en un coup, j'étais en lui.  
Sa chaleur et l'étroitesse de son corps me rendait fou, mes mouvements s'accélèrent sans que je ne puisse contrôler mon corps.

Alors que j'allais de plus en plus profondément en lui, je l'entendis lâcher un cri de bonheur dont je connaissais bien l'origine. Je sentis un sourire fatigué se dessiner sur mon visage, j'avais trouvé sa prostate.

- AAH ! O-ohh en-encore Cornelius...encore !  
- Je vais te faire hurler cette fois, Bluch...

Je recommença mes coups de hanches au même endroit, puis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Je l'entendais effectivement étouffer ses hurlements d'une main sur sa bouche, tandis que l'autre s'agrippant à ma veste allant presque jusqu'à la déchirer.

Quant à moi, j'étais au septième ciel, son corps semblait de plus étroit a chacune de mes poussées. Son cul serrait mon sexe et ses gémissements me rendaient presque fou.  
Et enfin, je me suis sentis sur le point d'éjaculer.

- Blutch ! J-je vais venir en toi !  
- Haa ! O-ouii Cornelius moi aussiii !

Dans un dernier coup de butoir je me déversa en lui sentant son sperme chaud couler dans ma main.

A bout de souffle, je me retira et le portant toujours dans mes bras contre le tronc de l'arbre, le posa allongé par terre pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Tout en tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je me mis à détailler mon amant.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime" pensais-je  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime, Blutch.

Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai le courage de dire ce que je pense, mais avec lui je me sens prêt à tout, si c'est pour lui.

- Je t'aime aussi Cornelius.

Il sait quoi dire pour me rendre heureux..


End file.
